Along with Anna
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: It's a Jeremy-Anna story that I'm just trying out for fun! : Read and Review. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**I have only seen the show (and read ONE book...) so this is for the SHOW. :) The end of "Let the Right One In" didn't happen (the part about Jeremy wanting to be a vampire because of Vicky and his reaction that she is dead!). So pretend it NEVER happened. :)**

**I am definitely TEAM ANNA! :)**

**Anna's point of view**

"You what?" I asked him, glancing out the window at the dark, stormy night.

"I want you to change me." Jeremy told me, smiling vaguely in my direction.

I started at him from across the room. Was he crazy? "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." He muttered, walking over to me.

"Why?" I asked him, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

He slumped down beside me and watched me. "I.. uh.." He trailed off, looking out the window.

"See. You don't know. I'm not changing someone who doesn't have the slightest clue why they want to be a vampire."

There weren't many reasons for turning people... either you needed someone to do your dirty work for you (which can happen but still isn't right) or you want to get revenge (a bit masochistic if you ask me).. then there's boredom but that's another story and really never turns out well. The only real reason for turning someone is true love. Finding a human who you can't live eternity without and turning them so you can be together forever. The other three aren't justified in any way while love... it's different. It's something that benefits both of you. Only when you really do love someone that much it's much harder to turn them. Or so I've heard. Anyway, Jeremy doesn't fit into any of that. **(A/K: I just had to fit that in! I love that part of the show!)**

He was watching me carefully. "It's... just.." He trailed off again.

"I'm sorry Jeremy." I muttered, standing up. "I really should get home."

He nodded quietly. "Yeah."

I jumped out the window and was gone, leaving him alone on his bed.

I ran home and found bodies strewn everywhere.

"Mama?" I called throughout the house.

"Anna?" She called back, walking in the room.

"What happened?"

"Damon Salvatore killed them."

"I thought you had a deal."

"Frederick kidnapped Stefan."

I nodded, walking over to her. "What do we do now?"

"Keep the plan going." She responded, walking from the room.

"Okay." I responded, heading upstairs. I lay down on my bed, sighing.

My phone vibrated beside me. I glanced at it. It was from Jeremy. _Change your mind?_

I growled and texted him back in about a second. _I told you. I'm not changing you without just cause. You don't know what your asking. You don't know what its like. _I didn't know why I cared. I really didn't. It would be easier to just change him and get it over with, but for some reason I couldn't do that. I couldn't change him. I couldn't make him like me. I really don't know why. It would be so much easier to just change him. I can't though. That's not going to happen. Not now anyway.

I started out the window into the stormy night, feeling lightheaded. What was happening to me?

**So it was just an idea! Review and tell me what you think! :) (oh and if there is anyone who likes the story and wants to be my bata for SPELLING review and tell me!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know if you'll like the angle, but here it is (REVIEW!):**

**Anna's POV**

"Anna?"

Oh crap.

"Jeremy?" I asked, turning around.

The grill was full. I was sure he wouldn't see me. I'm not that lucky. He saw me. I was sitting at a table with my back to him picking around my food.

He smiled coyly at me. "What are you doing? I thought vampires couldn't eat." He said, sliding in beside me.

"No. We can eat." I told him, sighing. "We don't have too.. but we can."

"Tell me more about it. I want to know."

I looked at him with a slight sigh. "What do you want to know..?"

"Everything."

"That's a bit broad, don't you think?"

"Come on. Just tell me something."

I took a deep breath. "Fine.. lets get out of here." I said to him.

We walked outside and he turned to me, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Where do you want to go?"

"Is there anyone at your house?"

"Probably not. Alana is probably off with Stefan.. Jenna.. well she's been dating Mr. Saltzman." I grabbed his hand and ran to his house. "What just happened?" He asked me, looking around. "How did you do that?"

"Vampire thing." I muttered. "Keys?"

"Oh right." He unlocked the door and led me inside where he turned to me. "So. Are you going to tell me more?"

"What do you want to know Jer?" I asked frustratedly.

"I don't know.. that's just it." He sighed. "I don't know what there is to know. Tell me."

I stopped and looked at him. His hair was brushing in his eyes and he was looking at me like I knew all the answers to the world. "Jer. I don't know anything more about anything than you do. I know the ins and outs of vampireism but that is because I've been one for years. My mom died long ago Jer. Pearl took me in when she found me. Someone had turned me and just left me, writhing in pain and Pearl took me in. She became my mother but every day of my life I think of my mom and miss her. It makes me long to be human with her again, but that's not possible. Do you see what your getting yourself into? Your sister will die. Your aunt will die. You'll loose everyone you love." If I could cry I would be.

"No I wouldn't." He muttered, wrapping his arms around me. I felt his lips graze my hair and could feel my fangs thretening to emerge with the smell of his blood in his veins. He held me like that for what seemed like forever and then he pulled away very slightly, looking at me.

"What..?" I trailed off, looking into his eyes. They were liquid. Somehow. His dark eyes where full of what I could only imagine was love. In that moment I knew that what I had felt for Jeremy yesterday was love. I was in love with him. I hadn't loved a human since when I was human and yet here was this beautiful boy and he was holding me.

"Anna. I'm in love with you. You really didn't know?" He leaned down to kiss me.

"Jeremy wait." I muttered, looking up at him. "Come here." I took his hand and led him up to his room. I took his face in my hands and looked at him. "Jer. I can't do this. I can't loose you. I'm sorry."

"But you don't have to! Change me. I'll be with you for eternity."

"Jer you'll loose everyone you care about."

"I thought I just explained that too you."

I looked at him, holding his gaze for a moment and then I kissed him. Hard. He fell back on the bed and he looked at me, opening his mouth to speak. "Shh. Don't talk." I lowered my body over his and kissed him, slowly making my way down his jaw. Then I kissed his neck and he growled. "Shh." I muttered again and he laughed. His fingers found my neck and mine wound around the roots of his hair. I pulled his shirt off and he seemed confused. I laughed but didn't stop. If I was changing him I was doing it thoroughly.

*

"Jer.. are you ready?" I asked him quietly, my wrist hanging in the air above his mouth.

He looked at me and nodded. I gave him my wrist and he sucked up some of my blood and then I snapped his neck. It nearly killed me but I did it.

*

"Anna?" He said, shaking me. I had fallen asleep beside him on his bed. "Vampires can sleep?" He asked timidly.

"Yeah." I told him, looking him over. "How do you feel?"

"I feel.. like I have a massive hangover."

I laughed. "You need blood.. can you stay here?"

"Yeah.. sure."

"Don't move." I whispered before kissing him and disappearing out the window.

I made it back to the house in the woods and grabbed some blood from the fridge. I was lucky. Mom wasn't home. She wouldn't be happy about this. I ran back to Jeremy's and found him just where I'd left him. He was laying on his covers, completely naked, eyes closed.

"Here you go blood boy." I said, handing him the bag.

"What..?"

"Here's a straw."

He was timid. We all were at first. I sat down beside him as he drank it up. Then I handed him another. "You need your strength." I told him, smiling at him. He nodded and drank it. "How do you feel now?"

"A little better." He muttered, leaning over and kissing me. "Why did you turn me?"

"Jer... I've never.. been in love with a human before. I haven't been in love since when I was a human.. when you said that.. Jer. I couldn't not. I couldn't risk being alone forever. I couldn't risk not ever finding anyone."

He kissed me lightly and then smiled. "So you love me?"

"Yes." I told him, touching his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anna POV**

"Can you stay here..?" I told him quietly, standing up. "I'm going to try to get you a ring."

"A what?" He asked, way too confused. His eyebrows were knitted together and I knew where he was going with this.

"Jeremy.. If I can't get you a ring you can't go out in sunlight.." I mumbled frowning.

"Oh. Yeah right. I forgot.." He trailed off.

"Stay in bed. If your sister comes in... pretend to be asleep." I told him, sitting down on the edge of the bed again.

"It's not like she could tell."

"Jeremy.. theres something you need to know."

"What?"

"Stefan is a vampire... Elana knows."

"Oh." He went silent and I frowned.

"Hey. It's okay. She loves you... she'll be one one day." I told him quietly. "But right now I've just got to make a call. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

"I've got to go Jer." I told him quietly, standing up again. "I'll be back soon."

"Alright."

*

I was standing outside our 'house', holding my phone. "Katherine... do you still know the guy who made the rings?" I asked her.

"Yes.. you need one?"

"Yeah. I do.."

"You changed someone?"

"I did.. Jeremy."

"Oh... you did it for the same reason I did."

I cringed. "No. I love him. That's why."

"Well.. I'll bring you a ring Annabeth. I'll deliver it personally."

"Oh thanks Katherine. When do you think you'll be here?"

"Today. I'll be there tonight." The line went dead.

What had I gotten us into? Katherine was volatile. She really was. She was a free spirit. What if she sees Elana?

I didn't think about that. I just headed back to Jeremy. All I could do until he was ready was avoid my mom.. and his sister.. and his aunt...

He was lying in bed, his eyes closed in blue pajama bottoms (no shirt). I walked over to his bed and took his hand, letting him know it was me. His eyes opened.

"Hey Anna." He said, smiling at me.

"Hi.. has anyone checked in?"

"Nope.. I heard someone leave earlier.. By the way, how did I do that?"

"Vampires have better sight and hearing.. plus the strength and speed.. but yeah. That's how you heard." I looked at him. "How are you feel?"

"Fine.. I missed you." He kissed me.

"Jer.. I'm not done.. I've got to go meet Katherine."

"Who?"

"She's going to bring the ring.. I'll explain later."

"Okay.."

"Stay here." I kissed his forehead and left without another word.

"As you wish." I heard him mumble.

I know. It can't be that fulfilling of a life to be stuck in bed all day, but soon he'll be able to come out. Right now he just needs to lay low.

I headed out to the square where I had told Katherine to meet me and sat down on a bench. I watched the innocent people walk by, searching the crowd for Katherine. The afternoon light was dimming and the people slowly drifted away. Soon enough I saw her walking to me from across the square. She was dressed in jeans and black jacket, thrown over a white T-shirt. Her eyes were dark brown and her hair had been straightened so in a way.. she looked exactly like Elena. Except her eyes were cold. They were the same color as Elena's, but their was a harshness to them that wasn't present in Elena's bright eyes.

"Annabeth!" She cried, walking to me. She threw her arms around me, beaming.

"Katherine." I muttered. I wasn't quite as thrilled about seeing her. Because of her Damon almost killed Pearl.

"A lot has changed since I was here." She commented, glancing around at the Grill and the new music store.

"Yes.. It has."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a box. "Here it is.. can I meet the boy? Is he cute?"

If I let Katherine meet Jeremy he would be a little freaked out that she looked like a clone of her sister from several centuries ago. That would be bad. Then he would find out that Elena was adopted.. he might ask her about it. She'll tell Stefan.. He might tell Damon that Katherine is here and we all know what would happen then. "I don't know Katherine.." I trailed off, looking up at the crescent moon that was hanging above her head. It was perfectly white to match her face that was pale as ever. "I'm not sure he's ready yet.. the only person he's seen has been me."

She nodded. "Maybe I'll stick around for a while.. I'd love to see some of my old friends.. How's Pearl?"

"She's planning to open her own store here.. I've really got to get back to Jer.. but thanks for dropping by. We're staying out in the abandoned house in the woods if you want to stop by and see Pearl... but could you not tell her about this? I haven't told her yet.. I'm not sure how she'll take it."

"Alright."

**Elena's POV**

"Jer?" I called up the stairs. No response.

"Jeremy!" I called again. Nothing.

I walked upstairs and knocked on his door. "Jer?" I asked him quietly.

I opened the door and saw Jeremy still in bed. He was curled up on his side and his blanket was pulled up around his neck.. I went over to him and kissed his cheek. "I love you Jer." I whispered and walked back to the door. Downstairs I stepped into the kitchen.

"Hello.."

Oh my God. Katherine was standing in my kitchen... with someone else behind her. "Katherine? Isabelle?"

**REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**ELENA!:**

"What..?" I stammered.

"Hello Elana." Katherine said, looking at me.

"Are you... Katherine?.. Isabella?" I asked them, taking a step back.

"Yes." Katherine said, taking a step forward.

**ANNA:**

"Jer? Are you okay?"

"Something is going on."

"What?"

"Someone.. is here. Katherine.. and Isa bell?"

I stared at him, eyes wide. "Oh my God." I looked at him and then grabbed his hand. "Come on." I ran down the stairs to the kitchen. "Katherine?!" I stepped in and saw her standing there in front of Isabelle. I'd never met Isabelle, but I'd met her twin two times over.. Elena and Katherine both look like Isabelle.

"Hello Annabell." She noticed Jeremy and smilded. "Is this the boy?"She looked him over and nodded in approval. "He's... cute." She comented. "I figured you were going to give him that ring so you could go out... of chores.. It's dark now." Katherine's lips curled up into an evil smile and looked at Elena.

"Dark?" Elena looked from me to Jeremy, eyes wide. "Jeremy..?"

"Elena.." Jeremy was looking from Katherine to Isabelle to Elena and back again. "What's going on?"

"I could say the same." She said quietly.

"Oh what a nice little reunion.." Katherine muttered. "But.. where are they?" Her eyes cut toward me.

"Who?" I asked, looking back at her.

"The Salvatore boys. I know they're here.. where are they?" She trailed off.

Elena's face went white.

"Elena.. could you call Stefan." I asked her, nodding her from the room. She left, eyes wide, and I turned to Katherine. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh.. long ago I came to this house.. very long ago. Isabelle was with me." She smiled over at Isabelle.

"Anna. What's going on?" Jeremy asked from beside me.

"Jer.." I looked over at Katherine. "This is Katherine and Isabelle."

"Hi Jeremy." Katherine said to him, smiling wickedly.

"Hi.. Anna. Why.. do they look like Elena?"

"Jer. I'm adopted." Elena told him, appearing in the doorway, her phone in her hand.

"What?"

"I'm adopted... and..." She trailed off, walking to Isabelle. "This is my mother.. right?"

Isabelle looked at her and then nodded. "Yes.. hello Elena."

"Elena." We all turned to see Stefan in the doorway with Damon behind him. He rushed to Elena's side and took her hand. "Isabelle." Damon was standing frozen in the doorway, staring at Katherine.

"Stefan." She replied quietly.

"Oh, you know each other?" Katherine asked him, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes.. we met a while back." Isabelle answered.

Katherine's eyes fell on Damon and her lips twisted up in a smile. "Damon.. come here." He stood in his place. "Damon.." She muttered again, walking toward him. Her hands were on his face in a moment. "What's wrong?"

"You never went to the tomb. You didn't come back." He told her almost angrily.

"I had to sort some things out... find my daughter." She mumbled, tracing his lips with her long, white fingers. "I hadn't seen her for ages. It was the perfect time. I had to get away from there.. I would've come back sooner but I couldn't find her. I never found her.. I found Isabelle." She nodded to Isabelle.

"Katherine.." He muttered quietly. "K.. kiss me."

She took his hand and walked from the room. Soon we heard the door close.

"Yes well. That's Katherine for you." Stefan mumbled, looking at Isabelle. "What do you need?"

"I wanted to see my daughter."

"Oh..kay." He muttered, letting go of Elena.

She took a step forward to look at Isabelle. "Hi mom." She muttered, frowning.

"Hi Elena." Issabelle stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her, holding her for a moment before she let go and took a step back. "I'll go now.. I'll be around though Elena.. if you need me."

She was gone.

Elena turned to Jeremy. "What's going on?" She hurried over to him and took his face in her hands. Her face was white as a sheet. "Jer.."

Stefan looked from me to Elena to Jeremy. "You turned him?"


End file.
